


Definitely a Good Gasp

by leopardprintpants



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Jerry is salty, Kissing Lessons, Underage Kissing, Whoops my hands slipped, teen, tutor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopardprintpants/pseuds/leopardprintpants
Summary: Morty's classmate shows up and tutors him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A guest named RubyWolf asked for fluff and I failed. Sorry T^T

The doorbell of the Smith family's home rang sometime in the afternoon. Summer didn't bother to look at her parents, who looked at her.

"Nope." She said bluntly, focused on her phone. The teenage girl uncrossed and crossed her legs on the armrest of the sofa she was sprawled out on as Beth and Jerry started to argue.

"You do it." The blonde said firmly after a bit of bickering.

"But--! Ugh..." The man sighed, getting up from his chair. He looked longingly at the television before the doorbell rang again and his wife waved her hand. He sighed again and trudged to the front door. "Who is it?"

"Um..."

Even though the feminine voice from outside was unfamiliar, Jerry opened the door to look at the slightly anxious girl on the other side.

"Sorry, we're not interested in girl scout cookies." He said bluntly. Summer heard him from the living room.

"Get me some Thin Mints!"

"Summer, please." Beth scolded, although she was tempted to ask for a box as well.

"No, I, um... I'm not a girl scout." The girl said awkwardly, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. The man before blinked and opened the door further.

"Oh. Then what, um..."

"(Y/n)?" A teenage boy's voice came from the stairs. The girl looked past the man to smile at Morty, who quickly descended the stairs. "Dad, uh, t-this is (Y/n). She's my tutor."

"Tutor? You didn't say anything about a tutor." Jerry furrowed his brows, moving aside to let his son move past him and stand before the girl, who immediately looked more at ease with him near her.

"I just asked to come over and help him with his homework today. Sorry for dropping by unannounced." (Y/n) apologized with a charming smile.

"No, that's fine with me. You'll have to ask my wife, though. Beth!" The man called over his shoulder. The blonde came over shortly.

"What? Oh! You must be Morty's tutor. I'm his mom, you can just call me Beth." She greeted the girl.

"Nice to meet you, Beth." The teen said back, nodding. Jerry felt left out.

"Hey, what? You knew about this and you didn't tell me?" He asked the blonde, who shrugged and made her way back into the living room. Jerry followed.

"Didn't think it was important."

"Not important? We don't know this girl! I'd like to be informed of when a stranger comes into my house!"

The adults started arguing again, paying no mind to Morty letting (Y/n) into the house. He closed the door behind her and fidgeted awkwardly.

"S-Sorry about them. They argue a lot, i-it's kind of natural at this point, haha." He stated, glancing back to the entrance of the living room as he led his friend up the stairs. He'd offer her a drink, but he was sure the water bottle she'd brought with her would be okay for now. He'd offer her some juice or soda or something when it started to get empty.

"It's fine, I don't mind." The girl smiled reassuringly. "Just as long as they're not so loud that they interrupt our work."

Morty shivered slightly at the tone of her voice at the end of her sentence. He blushed a bit, not able to meet her amused gaze.

"Uh, y-yeah. Work." He said awkwardly, walking down the upstairs hallway before stopping at a certain door. He was very aware of the warmth radiating from the girl standing close behind him. Morty opened the door and stepped to the side, gesturing to his room. "C-Come in."

(Y/n) entered with a word of thanks. The brunette followed after her and shut the door behind him. A wave of anxiety washed over the teen as he took notice of his friend looking around his bedroom. He watched her every move as she stepped over to his bed and smiled at him.

"May I?" She let her fingertips graze the sheets. The boy gulped and nodded.

"Go a-ahead." The female nodded this time, taking a seat on the edge of the mattress. She patted the spot next to her.

One moment, Morty was sitting down.

The next moment, a weight was on top of him, pushing his body into the comforter while a soft pair of lips made their way onto his.

The teen let out a small noise of surprise, but quickly recovered, wrapping his arms awkwardly around his friend's waist. She giggled at this--even after all the times they'd kissed before, her boyfriend was still incredibly hesitant to offend or weird her out in any way.

The boy pulled away from the kiss at the noise, blushing.

"W-What? What's so-so funny?" He asked nervously. (Y/n) pressed her forehead to his and giggled again.

"You're cute." She said simply, taking pride in watching his face flush red before pressing her lips to his in another passionate kiss.

"O-Oh geez..." He stammered between breaths of air. All too soon, the kiss ended as his girlfriend lifted herself up off of him and adjusted her position.

She placed her arms on either side of his head for balance as she swung her leg over him so she straddled the boy's lap. Morty groaned in disappointment when her lips left his, but he was still eager for the tutoring lesson.

"C'mon, sit up." She told him, sitting up herself. The brunette removed his arms from her waist as he followed suit, letting the girl rest her hands around his neck. "I'm gonna do something and you have to mirror it after I'm finished. Okay?"

Morty nodded eagerly and the girl smiled, leaning in.

"Good." She said before kissing the inexperienced male once again.

Their lips moved against one another's, Morty moving more carefully, remembering what he was taught one afternoon in the janitor's closet at school. (Y/n) pulled away just enough to nibble at his bottom lip deviously. The boy shuddered slightly, but did the same to her, relishing in the smile she gave against his lips.

The girl swiped her tongue across the same lip. As instructed, the brunette did the same after a little hesitation. His girlfriend rewarded him by allowing him access to her mouth. With the mindset of "fuck it," Morty rubbed his tongue against hers. (Y/n) gasped. He froze. Was that a good gasp or a disgusted gasp?

When his girlfriend groaned softly and leaned further into him, he immediately relaxed.

Definitely a good gasp.

\----

"Mom?" An awkward voice called out to Beth, catching the woman's attention. She looked away from the food she was preparing to glance at her nervous son.

"Morty? What do you need?" She asked. It was rare that he ever asked anything of her.

"U-Um... I-I don't completely understand c-certain lessons yet, s-so (Y/n) wants to s-spend the night and tutor me a bi-bit more. Is... Is that o-okay?" The teen stammered, blushing a bit. Beth raised a brow. A girl wanting to spend the night with Morty? Were they dating or something?

Hmm... Morty? Dating a girl?

...

Nah.

"Sure, sure, as long as her parents are fine with it." The woman dismissed, turning back to the sizzling food before her and waving her hand, signalling the end of the conversation. She figured that even if the two _were_ dating (which she was positive they weren't), Morty wouldn't do much more than an innocent peck on the cheek or two.

She barely registered her son's overly enthusiastic "thanks!" as she reached for the black pepper.

**Author's Note:**

> The dialogue is wonky, the kissing is awkward, the ending is a bit rushed, but I mean... Yeah, I kind of zoomed through this bc I need to update my other fanfic soon. Sorry fam...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this at least a little, though! Thanks for reading <3<3


End file.
